This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Insulated cabinets can be used, for example, to keep food hot or cold. Insulated cabinets may include wheels, or a cart having wheels, so that they can be readily transported between locations. An insulated transport cabinet may include multiple compartments or sections. Different cabinet sections may be used to transport food of different temperatures, for example. Transport cabinets may be front-loaded, so that a hinged door is capable of pivoting between a closed position and an open position to provide access to a front compartment. Thus, transport cabinets include a body with an interior compartment, a hinged door, and a seal or gasket between the door and the body.